Stop, Listen, Think
by Falling April
Summary: [DannySuzanne] Suzanne tries to get Danny to stop obsessing over Jordan at the wrap party. [Oneshot]


"Danny, you need to stop."

"Can you believe her?" Danny paced a bit, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just trying to tell her that I'm a good guy, and I'm an interesting guy, and--"

"Danny, I'm serious."

"--why can't she just see how charming I am? I'm charming! I'm charming and on occasion, I'm even debonair!"

"Mr. Tripp!" Danny stopped pacing and blinked at the young blonde woman who'd dragged him away from Jordan and the wrap party and who was standing with her arms crossed looking considerably irritated.

"_What_, Suzanne?"

"You're being a jerk," she said bluntly. Danny blinked again and opened his mouth to protest, but Suzanne cut him off. "I know you're going to say you're a nice guy and you're charming and debonair and all that... that _shit_ ." Danny almost took a step back in surprise - in the months he'd been back at the show, he had heard many people say many things, but he'd never heard Suzanne curse any worse than 'damn it' when her computer decided to freeze up on her.

"I... what are you trying to..."

"Danny, she's _not interested_. She's told you to back off in no uncertain terms," Suzanne said slowly. "And the fact that you keep pushing it does not show that you're a nice and charming guy."

Danny paused for a moment, trying to process. "Did you call me 'Mr. Tripp'?"

"Danny, that's not the point--"

"Because you haven't called me 'Mr. Tripp' since you started working as Matt's assistant."

"I was trying to get your atten--"

"And I just think it's a very notable occasion."

"_Danny_!" Suzanne smacked her hand against the wall and Danny fell silent again. She looked down, breathing deeply for a moment before continuing, "You should back off. Leave Jordan alone."

"No," Danny said firmly, shaking his head. "I really like her and I think if she'd just stop and listen to what I'm saying, then--"

"Listen to _me_, Danny!" Suzanne said, looking up, and Danny was struck by the pleading look in her eyes. "Stop trying to hard to get her attention and listen to _me_." She stepped forward, one step, tentative and... scared. She was scared. Danny couldn't imagine what she was scared of. "I've been trying to tell you. And you've been so busy chasing _her_ that you haven't even noticed me."

"Suzanne, I don't--"

"I--" she interrupted, holding a hand up. "I think you're charming. I think you're a nice guy. And I think that sometimes you're debonair. And I just wish you'd be charming to _me_." Danny almost stopped breathing. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying. It wasn't possible. "I know you're not stupid, Danny. And you're not as dense as Matt. I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Suzanne," his voice was a lot more uncertain than he'd thought it would be, and softer, "I don't know if we can do this. I'm your _boss_--"

"And Jordan's yours. Just... just think about it. Spend one night not thinking about Jordan... and think about me." Suzanne took another tiny step forward, putting her only a foot away from him. Danny met her eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. There was something vulnerable there, and he could only remember Suzanne looking vulnerable when talking to him twice before. He couldn't betray the trust that she put in him by _being_ vulnerable in front of him.

"Yeah," Danny nodded slowly. "I'll... I'll think about it." Suzanne smiled hesitantly.

"Good," she said quietly, and rocked forward a couple of times on the balls of her feet. Danny was about to ask if she wanted anything else when she rocked forward again, followed through with a step towards him, and kissed his cheek lightly. "And leave Jordan alone," she added before slipping quickly back out to the wrap party, bumping into Matt on her way out. "Hey Matt. Good show," she said with a quick smile.

"Thank you!" Matt grinned and sauntered in, raising an eyebrow at the expression on Danny's face. "Uh... did I miss something? Did the show not go well? Did Jordan stop telling you to leave her alone?"

"No," Danny said distractedly, feeling his cheek burning a bit. "She just... wanted me to think about something."

Matt considered him for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay. C'mon, you're missing the party." Danny let Matt lead him back to the wrap party, even though he knew he wouldn't be thinking about anything but Suzanne for the rest of the night.

Somehow, the prospect wasn't entirely disagreeable.


End file.
